The Panic of the Storm
by kittytail88
Summary: Natsu is afraid of storms, but this time he has no comfort to abate his fear.
1. Preview

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu had always feared storms and he had no clue why. He could normally make it through them recently because his lover, Gray, would be home. However, as Natsu watched the news there was an emergency weather announcement saying there was going to be some crazy weather for the next week. There was going to be blizzards, thunder and lightning storms, and rain continuously for the entire week. They were to start at 8'o clock tomorrow morning.

Now Natsu would normally be fine, but he started to hyperventilate because Gray had just left that morning for a week long mission. Natsu, then, curled into a ball on the couch and fell asleep wishing desperately for Gray to come home.


	2. Day 1

**Natsu's POV:**

Promptly at 8 'o clock Natsu was woken up with a start by a thundering boom. As the room was lighted up by the lightning Natsu curled further into himself. He curled even deeper into himself and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover himself as the thunder shook the house once more.

Natsu stayed on the couch the entire day. Not even getting up for food or to use the bathroom. He stayed curled up in the fetal positon under the blanket unable to sleep. All he could think about was Gray coming home.

 **Gray's POV:**

Gray was half-way to the mission destination when he saw the weather in one of the cafes he decided to eat at.

Gray dropped his fork and whispered, "Oh, God. Natsu!"

Gray immediately grabbed his belongings and ran out with the manager yelling at him to come back and pay for his food, but Gray couldn't go back. He had to get to Natsu.


	3. Day 2

**Natsu's POV:**

Natsu hasn't eaten anything the day before because of the thunder and lightning storm that had gone on yesterday. He hadn't even moved since two nights ago.

Now there was a blizzard waging outside and the blanket that Natsu had on was not meant for winter conditions. It was a thin summer blanket, so Natsu was left shivering on the couch, unable to move because of the fear keeping him in place.

 **Gray's POV:**

Gray was trekking through the mounting blizzard as he tried to reach his love that was more than likely rolled in a ball terrified. He just had to make it to Natsu before he did something stupid.

With the thought of Natsu terrified , Gray push on through the gathering snow.


	4. Day 3

**Natsu's POV:**

Natsu quivered on the couch, freezing and scared shitless, as the winds outside blew strong enough to bend trees and shake the house. Natsu could hear the house shaking all the way down to its foundation.

He knew that if he didn't warm up, eat something, and drink something he could die, but all he could do was quiver and hope that Gray would come home soon.

 **Gray's POV:**

Gray continued on his journey to reach his love through the over powering winds. He couldn't stop the dread from rising as he felt something worse is bound to happen. He couldn't bear the thought of Natsu hurt.


	5. Day 4

**Natsu's POV:**

The fourth day brought another blizzard that shook the house. Natsu was reaching his point of passing out. It was strenuous to stay up for four days straight. At midnight he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone stand up. The only thing he could do was quiver and cry. So that he did.

He cried for Gray to come home and for the storms to cease.

 **Gray POV:**

Gray stumbled through the blizzard trying to go a fast as it'll possibly let him. He needed to get home. He knew that Natsu was going through hell right no with all the storms, but he was still two days from their house.


	6. Day 5

**Natsu's POV:**

The fifth day brought another rainstorm that lashed out with heavy rains and thunder. The thunder shook the house as if hundreds of horses galloped by, and the rain pelted down on the house like hail.

Natsu quivered on the couch trying to make an effort to get up and eat something. He had become rather thin during the past five days and he needed to eat something.

 **Grey's POV:**

Grey could just see the town on the horizon now. He tried to pick up the pace to reach it sooner. He needed to get home.


	7. Day 6

_**Natsu's POV**_

 _Today brought a fierce lightning storm. It stormed all around the house and shook it, and Natsu could not move from the couch._

 _At one point, Natsu remembers looking up at the ceiling and seeing smoke and fire. Suddenly, a loud, cracking noise sounded through the living room, and the last thing Natsu saw before he passed out was a beam falling._

 _ **Grey's POV**_

 _Grey was almost back home. It was only a few more yards away, but suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the house, starting a fire._

 _Grey, seeing this happen, started sprinting towards the house, all the while yelling out Natsu's name. once he reached their house he broke in and started frantically searching for his Natsu._

 _As Grey skidded to a stop in the living room he found Natsu. He was unconscious and had one of the support beams laying on top of him._

 _Grey quickly threw the beam off Natsu and picked Natsu up in his arms. He ran out of the house as quickly as he could and rushed to the hospital._


	8. epilogue

Grey had been waiting in the hospital waiting room for a whole twelve hours, worrying his head off over whether or not Natsu would live.

Finally, the doctor came out of the emergency room and called out, "Is there someone here for a Natsu Dragneel?"

Grey immediately shot up and rushed over to the doctor saying, "I am. How is he?"

"He will be fine. A bit malnutrition and dehydrated, but we fixed that with an IV. As soon as he wakes up he can go."

"Thank you, doctor," Grey said as he started off to Natsu's room.

Before walking in, Grey prepared for what he might see, not knowing if there will be bandages or how thing his Natsu had gotten since he had left earlier that week. He had felt guilty about not checking the weather before he left.

After taking a deep breath, Grey walked into the small hospital room. In the middle of the room sat a bed with white linens and under the linens lay Natsu. His cheeks were slightly sunken in and the blanket didn't seem to reach as far off the bed as it should.

Grey walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Natsu's cheek, closed his eyes, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Feeling something on his face, Natsu opened his eyes and focused on Grey, who was standing over him. He couldn't believe his eyes. In a hoarse, broken voice Natsu whispered, "Grey?"

Grey, startled, opens his eyes and flashed his best smile. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

At that Natsu started breaking down into sobs of relief, whispering over and over again, "I was so scared. I'm so sorry. I'm such a mess."

All the while Grey kept trying to hush him. When Natsu finally settled down Grey said, "Why don't we go home?"

At Natsu's nod Grey picked him up and walked out of the hospital. Once they made it outside, Natsu said, "I love you so god damn much."

Grey smiled down at Natsu and said, "I love you too."

 **The END**


End file.
